Afternoon Coincedences
by Dreams of the Future
Summary: Kuroko's out on a walk with Tetsuya #2. And all of a sudden a whole bunch of people that he knows start to pop up one after the other. Seriously, how many people can you meet in just one afternoon? COMPLETE!
1. Prologue: A lazy Sunday afternoon

Edit: 19th June 2012

For the benefit of new readers, since this story's going to be completed by this Thurday, this series was meant to be a one-shot, but I thought it would be better to split it up in chapters of 500 to 600 words per chapter. Hence, I apologise if the chapters are really short.

After this chapter, all other chapters will have the naggy author's note at the back.

And this should be taking place after the Winter Cup.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket and its franchise!  
Note: The picture from the cover comes from here (I do not own): .net (slash) 1160552  
**

* * *

"Tetchan! Where are you going?"

Kuroko Tetsuya turned his head towards the voice, to come face to face with his mother. The small, petite woman had her ice-blue hair up in a high ponytail, held up by a thick black band; an ever-present smile plastered onto her face. The woman held a small pot in her hands, in it the half of the ingredients required for dinner that night… or so Kuroko guessed.

"Out to play basketball again?"

"Not really," Kuroko replied with an indifferent expression. "I was planning on going to the convenience store; I forgot to buy Jump this week and they might only have a few copies left over there…"

"Well then; why don't you take #2 on a walk with you?"

"Huh?"

When Kuroko brought Tetsuya #2, the adorable little puppy who was named after him due to the uncanny resemblance, back home that day, he didn't expect his family to warm up to him so quickly. Especially his father.

His mother, who looked so young that people often mistake them as siblings nowadays, was delighted to see the pup and immediately declared him a member of the Kuroko family. His father, whom Kuroko knew he had got his personality from, gave a silent nod of approval, but the gleam in his eyes told Kuroko that the older man was more than just delighted to have the little dog in the house.

"The poor little one is getting so restless at home; you'll do him plenty of good if you'd give him some fresh air."

"But I already took him to basketball practice yesterday…"

"No offence, my dear; but I'd hardly count a gym that smells of sweat-drenched boys and basketball as 'fresh air'."

"Ah. Can Dad take him instead? Since he goes jogging every morning before dinner…"

"I'd usually ask him first, but your father hasn't returned home from work yet. He'd be back in time for dinner, though, so he probably won't be jogging today."

"Must be tough being an editor, having to work on Sundays as well."

"That's true. I'd love for him to be around the house on weekends; but his work is really hectic. Getting back to the topic, would you please take #2 with you, Tetchan?"

"But…"

"I'll treat you to vanilla milkshake at that café next week?"

"Okay."

"You really get bribed easily, do you now, dear?"

"But that café's milkshakes are good… and expensive. It's even better than the ones I usually have after practice."

"All right then; move along. #2 should be out in the backyard somewhere, since the weather today is perfect for rolling around on the grass, so you should be able to find him outside."

With a nod, Kuroko slipped on his shoes, retrieving #2's leash from the hook above the shoe cabinet. As obedient as Tetsuya #2 is, the item was definitely not needed. However, it's best to have it on hand if he happens to need it… which he rarely does.

Stuffing the leash into the pocket, Kuroko walked, slow-paced, towards the back of the house. It was there he found the said pup sitting on the ground, wagging his tail as if he had sensed its master's presence approaching.

"C'mon, #2," Kuroko called out as he bent down, stretching his hand to the puppy. "Come here. We're going out."

"Arf!"

With a delighted bark, Tetsuya #2 ran over to his master, giving the outstretched hand a small lick.

"That tickles." Kuroko smiled, petting the pup on the head. "Do you want to walk, or would you prefer a ride?"

"Arf!"

"A ride it is, then."

Kuroko picked up the puppy, placing him carefully in the hood of his light-blue pullover. The pup gave a happy yip.

"But you have to walk later, okay?"

The puppy gave a little whine as he slumped into the hood.

* * *

Edit 13/5/2012: Edited a spelling error my best friend pointed out.

I came up with some ideas about the personal life of the characters outside of basketball matches/training, since Fujimaki-sensei doesn't really show much of that at all. So if some parts sound off, let me know, okay?

So, who would be the first person Kuroko would meet? That's for you guys and gals to guess and for me to reveal next week. Maybe I might post the next chapter earlier if I'm not stuck in doing my research papers.

**If there's a character you want to see in this series, please tell me!** I'll do my best to fit him/her in... if I already didn't, that is.

So, see you next week?

**Review. I beg you.**


	2. Chp 1: Of Jump and Puns

**Warning: Gossip-loving neighborhood aunties and lame puns.**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket and its franchise!**

* * *

Taking a slow and easy pace, Kuroko walked; book in hand and #2 in his hood. Upon hearing voices from a distance, he looked up from the page he was reading to spot two of his neighbors ahead of him, gossiping.

"And it was the most horrible thing ever, I tell you… Oh my! Look at that!" A middle-aged woman crooned to her friend. "Isn't that just the cutest?"

The other lady looked confused. "What is it? I don't see…"

"Good day." Kuroko bowed in a greeting.

"Arf!"

"Uwah! Oh, if it isn't Tetsuya-kun. Good day to you too. How is your mother doing?"

"She's fine; thank you for asking."

"Is that your family's pet? He's adorable!" The first lady reached out to pet Tetsuya #2, who obediently remained seated in Kuroko's hood. "And I just noticed that he looks just like you!"

"Everyone says that."

"What is his name, if I may ask?"

"It's Tetsuya #2."

"And he's named after you, too! That's just simply adorable!"

"Huh…"

"So where are you heading? Out on an errand?"

"Something like that."

"We shall not disturb you, then. See you again sometime, Tetsuya-kun."

"Bye bye!"

"See you again soon."

Kuroko and #2 continued walking on, well, at least Kuroko was he only one doing the walking. Within a few short minutes, they reached the convenience store.

"I'm not sure if you can go in, boy. Let's try asking someone."

"Arf!"

"Excuse me," Kuroko approached a clerk from behind, who was busy stacking up cartons of drinks outside the store, scaring the poor man.

"W-What is it?"

"Are dogs allowed inside the store?"

"Y-Yes! Small ones should be fine, as long as they are well-behaved…"

"Thank you."

"Arf!"

Entering the convenience store, Kuroko spotted Izuki Shun behind the counter, which was a surprise. He wasn't aware that the senior was working part-time. Considering the time spent in school studying and the harsh practices they had to suffer through, one would think the members of the Seirin basketball team barely even have time to do anything else.

"Ah, welcome." He greeted the customer, a young girl about Kuroko's age, who had placed several cans of coffee on the counter.

"Is this all?" He asked her as he scanned the cans, reaching for a plastic bag.

The girl nodded, her eyes fixated on his face.

"That would be 750 yen."

"Y-Yes!" The girl dug into her purse, retrieving a 1000 yen note.

"You know," Izuki spoke as he counted the change. " Coffee has always bean the grounds of many a heated and strong discussion."

"Eh?" The girl blinked, confused at what he had just said.

"Nothing, really. I was thinking about one should mind their manner in a manor… ah; that was a good one!"

"H-Hah…" The girl's eyelid twitched awkwardly.

"Here's your purchase. Thank you for your patronage."

"Thank you!" The girl grabbed the bag and bolted out of the store in record time.

"That's weird… I thought that joke would work…"

"That's because your jokes aren't the least bit punny, Izuki-senpai."

"Uwah! Oh, it's just you, Kuroko," Izuki sighed. "And #2's with you too. What are you doing here?"

"Jump." He placed the thick volume on the counter.

Izuki picked the magazine, but accidently dropped it onto the counter. The two stared at it in mild surprise.

"Jump jumped."

"That made no sense at all, Izuki-senpai."

"Arf!"

* * *

You dears gave me more reviews than I could ever ask for. You all have no idea how happy you've made this author for the past few days.

And so the first person to appear is Izuki. Because my beta loves his puns, though their meanings usually get lost in the English translation.

The first pun about the coffee came a website I came across on google. The other one about the manner-manor was something I came up myself. (Note to my beta: I'm so sorry I failed epically at creating puns.)

If anyone is asking, the next chapter will be out on Sunday. (Saturday if I feel like posting early.)

I'm still open to requests if anyone wants to see their favourite character in here! (Except Hanamiya, please? Gomen ne, Starian NightZz-san)

Many thanks to my beta and kid sis A Natsume Yuujinchou Lover for beta-ing this. You will be well rewarded with Akashi in this series. (But you already know everything that's gonna happen anyway)

**Please review?** You won't regret it; I promise.


	3. Chp 2: Of invisible dogs and Tsunderes

******EDIT 20.05.2012: Made some minor changes.  
**

******Warning: Mild violence and verbal abuse. Oh, and tsunderes.  
**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket and its franchise!**

* * *

As soon as Kuroko and #2 had bid farewell to Izuki and left the convenience store, his cellphone in his pocket started to beep.

"Ah, it's a message from mom." Kuroko flipped open his cellphone, his eyes scanning through the message.

_Tetchan, I'm sorry to trouble you, but I forgot to buy the curry cubes and potatoes and the onions for dinner tonight! Could you run down to the supermarket and get them for me? Oh yes, while you're there, do help me get some soy sauce and mirin, too; I totally forgot that they ran out already. Oh, and I forgot to mention ketchup and mayonnaise, too. And maybe some apples and a jar of honey while you're at it. Thank you so much, my dear! Love, Mom._

Kuroko stared at the message for a short moment, before sighing. How much money does she think a high schooler has on him at a time like this?

Fortunately, he had quite a bit of spare cash with him at that moment, so he decided to help out without complaints of any kind.

"How about we get a vanilla milkshake before we head to the supermarket, boy?"

"Arf!" #2 barked, as if it was in agreement.

"Then let's head there now."

While the convenience store was simply a short walk from his house, the supermarket was not. He'd need at least another fifteen minutes—twenty if he decides to stop for the sweet drink, to reach his destination.

"Kurokocchi!"

Kuroko's ears perked up as he heard the familiar nickname.

"Kurokocchi! Wait up!"

"Ah. Kise-kun."

"Arf!"

"Kurokocchi!" Kise Ryouta chirped, launching himself onto the smaller boy in a bone-crushing hug. "I missed you so much! You have no idea how happy it makes me to see you again!"

"Get off me."

"But Kurokocchi…"

"Don't run ahead of me, you idiot!" A dark-haired boy appeared from almost out of nowhere, jumping high into the air and sending a flying kick to the blonde's back. "I'll hit you!"

"But you just hit me, Kasamatsu-senpai!"

"Shut your stupid mouth up, you hopeless dolt!" Kasamatsu Yukio growled as he continued stomping on his blonde junior. "What kind of moron asks their senior to accompany them out just to buy basketball shoes? And on a Sunday to boot! You are worse than a lost cause, you flaming idiot!"

"Senpai, it hurts me to hear that you think so badly of me."

"It's nothing but the truth and you know it, dumbass."

"Good day, Kise-kun's senpai."

"GAHH! Oh it's you… the invisible boy from Seirin. Kuroko, was it?"

"Yes."

"Please excuse this idiot, he tends to run off the moment you get your eyes off him."

"Just think of me as an adorable puppy, senpai!"

"Arf!"

"Like hell I would, you idiot! Besides, real puppies are way better than you are! And I could've sworn that I just imagined that I heard one."

"You didn't."

"Eh?"

"Kurokocchi has a puppy."

"Really? But I don't see it anywhere..." Kasamatsu gasped as a thought hit him. "Don't tell me…"

"Don't be silly, Kasamatsu-senpai. Dogs don't just disappear… they can't use misdirection, after all. He's actually here." Spinning the light-blue haired boy around, Kise pointed to the pup that was riding in Kuroko's hood.

"Arf!"

Kasamatsu stared at the dog for a brief moment, before a single word escaped his lips.

"C-Cute…"

"Eh?" Both Kise and Kuroko spoke at the same time, shocked at the older boy's statement.

"K-Kasamatsu-senpai?"

"N-Nothing!" The boy retorted, obviously flustered. "You were just imagining it! I do not think that the puppy was cute or anything like that! I absolutely did not say anything like that, you hear me?"

"But no one said anything about that in the first place, Senpai. You don't have to get so worked up about it," Kise tried to calm his senior down when a thought hit him. "Kasamatsu-senpai… this may just be my opinion, but don't tell me that you like-"

"I-It's just your imagination! Yeah! I don't like puppies at all! Not one bit! In fact, I hate them! I loathe them to the ends of the earth! Now let's get those shoes so I can go home!" Kasamatsu grabbed Kise by the wrist, dragging him away and breaking into a sprint before anyone else could say anything.

"Wha- But I still wanna talk with Kurokocchi!"

Kuroko could only watch in silence as the two disappeared from his sight.

"But no one even mentioned puppies."

"Arf!"

* * *

I'd like to think that Kasamatsu is Tsundere. (Please tell me I'm not the only one who think he's cute)

So we finally have someone from the Generation of Miracles... So should we have someone from Seirin next chapter? Or another GoM member? And to be honest, I actually forgot about Kise when I first wrote this thing. I added him last minute.

I'm going to change the release dates from next week onwards to match the release of the subbed anime episode (Sunday) and also the day that the a new chapter of the manga is out in Chinese (Thursday).

Once again, my thanks to A Natsume Yuujinchou Lover for beta-ing this. And if you love Akashi but haven't read our collaboration fic, 'Blood is thicker than Water' (under the pen-name 'The Mochi Factory') please do! (For those who read it, the release in on Wednesday)

See you on Thursday, everyone!


	4. Chp 3: Of Dates and Vitamins

******Warning: Mild violence and _a very short chapter_.  
**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket and its franchise!**

* * *

Kuroko and Tetsuya #2 finally made it to the local shopping district.

It was packed with people as it was every other Sunday. And since it was Sunday, there were numerous sales in the stores around the area, held in an attempt to draw customers to their shops and spend they hard-earned money on things that they usually won't buy on a normal day.

"We're having a big sale on candies, snacks and chocolate!" Kuroko heard a clerk from one of the stores attempt to yell over the crowd. "Come get them while stocks last!"

Taking a peek from a distance, Kuroko spotted a familiar purple-haired giant through the store windows, filling a shopping basket… no, two whole baskets to the brim with packets of treats of all sorts. Candy, chips, corn snacks, biscuits… you name it, he probably has it.

Suddenly, he felt the giant turn his head towards his direction. Kuroko spun and blended in with the crowd before their eyes could meet.

"If it isn't Kuroko! I almost didn't notice!" Kuroko turned towards his right to see who had called him from amongst the crowd.

"Ah. Captain, Coach. Good day."

"Arf!"

"Yo." The bespectacled boy, dressed in a simple polo t-shirt and a pair of dark jeans, raised a hand in a greeting. "Taking #2 out for a stroll? Though it's more like you're the only one doing the walking, huh."

"Don't worry; he'll have to walk later."

The pup responded to the statement with a soft whine.

"Looks like he disagrees with the idea," Aida Riko, dressed in a simple dress with black leggings underneath, smiled at the sight of the puppy.

"Don't worry, I brought his leash."

"But how are you going to put the leash on him if he doesn't wear a collar?"

"… Oh. I forgot to bring it… his collar."

"You idiot!"

"Anyway, were you going somewhere?"

"I went to buy this," Kuroko gestured to the thick magazine he had tucked under his arm before looking at the two of them. "Are the two of you…"

"I-It's not what you think!" Hyuuga Junpei interrupted as he pushed up his glasses awkwardly. "W-We were just discussing about… basketball! Yeah, that's it! Basketball! The strategy for the next match and the new training regime for you lot of lazy bums! We aren't so free as to hang out as and when we want to, unlike some people who don't spend their off days wisely and end up with a-"

"Why the hell are you getting flustered for?" Riko sent a two-legged flying kick at the older boy, sending him flying forward and falling face flat onto the concrete below him. "We were just going to check out that sale for vitamins at that shop for the team! Kuroko will misunderstand if you talk like you're in clutch-mode, you bloody idiot!"

"I won't."

"That skeptical look on your face tells me otherwise," Riko narrowed her eyes at her junior. "Would you like to run extra rounds during training this week?"

"I'll pass, if you please."

"Arf!"

"And now, this idiot and I have to get going," Riko grabbed Hyuuga's ankle, for the poor chap had been knocked out cold. "See you tomorrow at practice, Kuroko!"

"See you," Kuroko nodded goodbye. "And good luck to you, Captain. Don't die on us."

"T-Thanks," The boy croaked out.

"What did you mean by that, Kuroko-kun?"

"Nothing, madam."

* * *

This is a really short chapter. I know. I apologize.

In compensation for this week's short, pathetic chapter, shall we have another member of the Generation of Miracles next chapter?

I also apologize if I didn't have the time to reply to all your reviews. Yes, it's crunch time for me with my school work (all my projects and essays are due next week!). I only have time to post up the chapters... and to reply reviews on behalf of The Mochi Factory.**  
**

**Thank you for always reading and reviewing everyone!**


	5. Chp 4: Of Rickshaws and Movies

**NOTE: I know I just updated yesterday, but I've just realized that my workload is too much for me to keep up with, so I'm posting this two days in advance so I can dedicate my whole weekend to my work. I apologize for not replying all your reviews again and we'll talk more in the author's note below.  
**

**Edit: Changed a really awkward part that was a result of my falling asleep at my laptop while typing.  
**

**Warning: A bad pun on a seiyuu's name and Takao as human labour.**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket and its franchise!**

* * *

After parting with Riko and Hyuuga, Kuroko continued walking, hoping for some peace and quiet amongst the crowd of people as he continued his stroll… and the only thing on his mind was that vanilla milkshake.

"Well well; look who it is." A voice sighed in disdain.

Turning around, Kuroko spotted a familiar figure, sitting in a rickshaw with another boy puffing and panting as he cycled through the sea of people.

"It has been a while."

"Arf!"

"Oi, Midorima!" Takao Kazunari yelled as he continued pedaling. "We're supposed to switch places at least three junctions ago!"

"A meeting like this would be sure to cause me bad luck," Midorima Shintarou spoke as he pushed up his glasses with the taped fingers of his left hand, ignoring the yells of the boy on the bicycle. "But fear not; I always have Oha-Asa's lucky item with me. By the way, today's lucky item is a limited edition Suzumiya Haruhi strap."

"Stop showing off your stuff; you two-eyed good-for-nothing otaku!" Takao shouted, trying to catch his breath as he pulled over next to Kuroko.

"Why are you here today?" Kuroko asked, his expression unchanged.

"I see no reason why I should tell you-"

"We were on our way to catch some movie this bastard here wanted to watch," Takao pointed his thumb at Midorima, who was somewhat disturbed to have been rudely interrupted. "But apparently, there's only one stupid cinema in the whole district that's showing it!"

"How rude. That movie happened to be Onoda Isuke's most popular movie to date."

"Who…?"

"Just some newbie actor that I swear this bastard's gay for."

"Shut that mouth of yours, Takao; and do not doubt my sexual preference. Let me tell you; I'm definitely most straight."

"Yeah, I can tell without you declaring it to the whole world… Especially when I caught you staring at that new manager's C-cup sized bust for the past few times we had practice."

Midorima's face turned instantly red.

"You-"

"Ah, but there are rumours that she's going out with Captain…"

"I don't think we should be talking about this in the middle of a crowd. People are listening."

"Arf!"

"For once, I have to agree with you."

"Oi, is that dog yours?" Takao pointed to #2, who was still happily enjoying its ride in his master's hood. "He looks just like you; the eyes especially."

"Everyone says that."

"I'd bet. Is he well-behaved?"

"Well-behaved? Don't make me laugh. That mutt peed in our rickshaw the other day."

"Hah? It did?"

"Arf!"

"You didn't notice at all?" Midorima sighed. "Anyway, it's about time we continue our journey. We don't want to be late for that movie, do we now?"

"Just buy the DVD when it comes out, you moron! That's what real fans do!"

"It is always better to watch in High Definition at the cinema."

"Then find someone else to go with next time, you dolt!" Takao cursed under his breath as he resumed cycling. "See you!"

"See you around," Kuroko spoke, looking straight at Midorima in the eye.

"I'd rather not meet you again; unless it's on the court."

"I feel the same."

"Next time, Shuutoku High will be victorious!"

"Don't underestimate us."

"Till the next time we meet, then."

As the two disappeared into the distance, Kuroko lifted the puppy from his hood, looking straight into its eyes.

"Time for you to walk."

The puppy whined once more.

* * *

Ten points to whoever can guess where the name of the actor came from. Should be pretty obvious, actually, if you're a fan of seiyuus like me. And speaking of seiyuus, I love Suzuki Tatsuhisa's (Takao's seiyuu) singing voice. Can't wait for his character song single to be released! (Takao and Midorima should totally do a duet. Has anyone listened to the Vitamin X duets their seiyuus did? They were awesome.)

And the Suzumiya Haruhi thing is just a bad idea of a joke. In the contrary, I personally find Suzumiya Haruhi nothing less than extremely annoying (no offense to the fans out there.)

**The next chapter is still on Thursday.** Or maybe Tuesday night/Wednesday if I have time. But as for now, I'm going back to my graded assignments aka. those darn essays (which are all due on Tuesday.)

Oh yes, we'll have yet another of the Generation of Miracles member next week. Actually, for the next few weeks, it'll all be the Generation of Miracles. Only because everyone loves them so much. (Note to alice106th: Don't worry; that picture of Tetsuya #2 on Murasakibara's head hasn't disappeared yet from my inner-mind theater.) And another ten points to the person who can guess who are appearing next chapter.

See you next week!


	6. Chp 5: Of Transformations and Godesses

******And yes, Onoda Isuke came from Ono Daisuke, one of the most awesome-est seiyuus on the planet. Ten points to everyone who noticed!  
**

******Warning: A foul-mouthed pervert.  
**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket and its franchise!**

* * *

"Uh oh. Dogs aren't allowed in here," Kuroko sighed as he read the sign that was posted on the glass doors of the fast-food restaurant. "Looks like you'll have to wait outside, boy."

"Arf!"

"I won't be long."

Giving the puppy a pat on the head, Kuroko left him by the entrance, knowing that the dog was smart enough to behave himself.

Meanwhile…

"What in the world, Satsuki? You dragged me out only for burgers?" A tan boy with a head of short dark blue hair grumbled as he was being dragged by the arm by a girl with long pink hair. "I could be somewhere else playing basketball now!"

"But you promised me that you'd treat me, Dai-chan!" The girl pouted, ignoring the stares of the people around them.

"When the hell was that?"

"Last month!"

"Then we'll come again next week, then!"

"That's the exact thing you said last week AND the week before, you idiot!"

"Arf!"

"Huh? Strange, I must be hearing things… Satsuki, did you just bark?"

"Like hell I did!" The girl gave a quick slap to the back of the boy's head. "But that barking sounded a little familiar…"

The two looked around for the source of the bark. The boy spotted a small dog sitting by the entrance of the burger joint; and was now staring at him in the eyes.

"Say, Satsuki…"

"What?"

"Does that dog look... familiar to you?"

"Eh?"

"I mean… I could've swore that I've seen that face somewhere, but I just can't recall where."

"Where is he?"

"There."

The girl turned to where the boy was pointing. A puppy was staring right at them, wagging his tail happily.

"Arf!" It barked again, as if he was greeting them.

"This doggie…"

"You know this mutt?"

"Don't be rude to him! And of course I know him… he is Tetsu-kun's, after all," The girl bent down, calling the pup over. "Come here, Tetsu #2!"

"Since when did Tetsu have a dog… Wait a darn minute. Satsuki; what did you just call him?"

"Tetsu #2. His name is Tetsuya #2, actually. Look at him closely, you idiot. Didn't you mention earlier that he reminded you of somebody?"

Aomine put his face closer to the pup, squinting his eyes.

"For the eternal love of the goddess of basketball; it's Tetsu! Satsuki! Tetsu turned into a dog!"

"That's not it, you moron! And there's no such thing as a goddess of basketball!"

"There is! I'm pretty sure that there's some chick up there with huge knockers in the heavens up there watching over us commoners as we dribble the ball all day long, leaving nothing but our blood, sweat and tears on the court as a sign of our devotion to her…"

"Enough with your nonsense already, you perverted moron!"

"But anyway, this mutt looks just like Tetsu! I'm absolutely positive that this dog is indeed Tetsu!"

"He just happens to look like Tetsu-kun; that's all!"

"No, that is Tetsu who had turned into a dog!

"Who turned into a dog?" A voice from behind them spoke.

* * *

To be continued!

AOMINE FINALLY GOT HIS APPEARANCE! So many of you were asking for him, and here he is! You have no excuse not to review! (LOL, just joking. You don't have to if you don't want to.)

**I SURVIVED MY ASSIGNMENTS!** Now to work on a new series that would continue when this one finishes. What should I write, I wonder... but then again, I have more assignments to do that are due July. Sigh.

The lack of sleep is making me a little hyped up. I apologize for the ranting.


	7. Chp 6: Of Photobooks and Magazines

******It's the last day of the 1st term of school! Finally! I'll just post up a chapter every 3 days, I guess.  
**

******Warning: A foul-mouthed pervert (again)  
**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket and its franchise!**

* * *

"Who turned into a dog?" A voice from behind them spoke.

"Uwah! T-T-Tetsu; how long have you been standing there?"

"Since a while ago."

"Tetsu-kun!" Momoi threw herself at the shorter boy. "It has been a while!"

"Good day to the two of you. It has been a while." Kuroko bowed his head slightly in a greeting, slurping his milkshake with an expression of mild bliss; all while ignoring the girl who was glomping him. "What are the two of you doing here?"

"Well, you see, Satsuki here wanted to…"

"I wanted to see you, Tetsu!" Momoi interrupted Aomine before he could finish his complaint. "I have no idea how much I missed you! How have you been?"

"Fine… I guess."

"So, what are you doing here, Tetsu? I though you usually spend your Sundays with your nose stuck in a book or something."

"Which is a whole lot more productive than a certain somebody that I know who does nothing but stick his nose into some porno mag all day long."

"Those are photo books, not porno mags! And I play basketball too!"

"Aomine-kun hasn't changed a bit, huh."

"Speak for yourself, man."

"He's still a big pervert, if you must know. In fact, just threw away half of his collection last week."

"You what? Dammit, Satsuki; so that's why I couldn't find them!"

"That was payback for skipping practice!"

"I was out playing streetball! That's considered practice too, isn't it?"

"No, it's not!"

"Have you no idea how much I had missed the sight of Horikita Mai-chan's voluptuous bod-"

"Go and wither and die in a corner, you sick pervert! Oh goodness, you sound like worse than a sick, perverted old man!"

"You said 'pervert' twice."

"Oh, yay; should I be glad you realized that?"

"You two still get along well."

"We don't!" The two shouted in unison.

"Arf!"

"So where are you going now, Tetsu-kun? The park? The basketball court?"

"Well… I need to head to the supermarket now."

"Let's us go with you!"

"Eh?" Both boys stared at the girl, as if she was crazy.

"I mean, dogs aren't allowed in there, right? So we can look after him for you when you're inside!"

"Like hell I'm going there. I'm starving!"

"But you said you were against coming here earlier, weren't you?"

"I never said I was against it! Besides, you were the one who wanted to come out here in the first place!"

"Well, I changed my mind. Women are fickle creatures, after all."

"I bet you just wanted to spend time with Tetsu, yeah?" Aomine teased. "Why don't I just go on my merry way and not disturb the two of you?"

"D-Dai-chan!"

"I can go by myself. Besides, #2 is well-behaved, so you don't need to worry about us."

"Arf!"

"Oh… I see…"

"Aw, don't look so disappointed," Aomine grinned.

"Shut up, you," Momoi aimed a glare towards the taller boy, who had promptly ignored it.

"Anyway, we must be going. It was nice meeting you… again."

"See ya, Tetsu."

"Bye, Tetsu-kun. You too, Tetsu #2."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about the mutt. See ya, mutt."

"Arf!"

"Goodbye."

"Don't slack off with your training, Tetsu! The next time we battle it out, you better be prepared; coz the goddess of basketball will definitely be on our side, you hear?"

"Goddess…?"

"You're the only one who actually slacks off, you moron!"

* * *

The other day, I attended a Masterclass on how to write for Children. Writing as a profession, as I've realised, is never easy. However, I'm planning to enter a competition for a picture book (text only, though) at the end of the year. And if you're wondering why I decided on Children's fiction, it's because my writing style of less than 2 thousand words per chapter (other than this series, which has an average of 5 to 6 hundred) suits the style.

Afternoon Coincidences would probably have about 12 to 13 chapters in total, because I do not plan to add anymore characters AND because I'm currently working on my next series, Parallel, which I hope to finish the whole plot by September. I already have about ten chapter summaries done and I hope to add another ten to fifteen more. (then again, there's schoolwork, exams and JLPT to worry about)

SEE YOU NEXT WEEK, EVERYONE! I HOPED YOU ENJOYED THIS WEEK'S CHAPTER OF AFTERNOON COINCIDENCES!

Edit 26/6/2012: Removed the preview for Parallel.


	8. Chp 7: Of Curiousity and Spying Part One

******Note: I have to apologise to A Natsume Yuujinchou Lover for making her so un-loved for the previous chapters when I was rushing to update.  
**

******Warning: A short chapter as always, A LOT of dialogue and a group of nosy high schoolers.  
**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket and its franchise!**

* * *

"... And why are the two of you still following me?"

"W-We just happened to be going the same way! Right, Dai-chan?"

"Whatever you say."

"Arf!"

"If I recall, isn't there a grocery store near your place, Tetsu? Why bother going all the way here to get what you need?"

"The mirin my mom always uses can only be bought from the supermarket around here."

The four of then continued walking, murmuring small conversations along the way. They soon found themselves near the train station, where a particular person amongst the sea of humans caught Aomine's eye.

"Oi; Tetsu, Satsuki."

"What is it, Dai-chan?"

"That person over there," Aomine pointed a tan finger towards the crowd gathered at the entrance of the station. "Isn't that...?"

"Where is 'there', specifically?"

"THERE!"

"WHERE?"

"Ah. I know who Aomine-kun's talking about."

"Eh? Am I the only one who can't get what you guys are talking about?"

"Look over by the fountain. That guy in the dark green waistcoat, shirt and black pants."

Momoi squinted, looking for their 'target'. Her eyes widened as she spotted a head of familiar red hair.

"Oh my goodness; it's..."

"How slow can you be, Satsuki?"

"But what in the world is he doing here dressed like that? It's like he's waiting for his date or something like that, don't you think so too, Tetsu-kun?"

"Perhaps."

"Beats me… Wait. A date?" Aomine gasped as he grabbed Kuroko's and Momoi's wrists as he pulled them behind a large pillar.

"Aomine-kun, why are we hiding?"

"We're gonna spy on him!"

"What are you, an elementary school kid?" Momoi rolled her eyes.

"No! But isn't it interesting? He might be waiting for his girlfriend or something like that! Don't you want to see what kind of girl would actually go out with this dude?"

"Actually, I do." Kuroko admitted sheepishly.

"I bet it has to be some blonde, big-breasted foreign beauty!"

"That's your own preference, you dumbass!"

"I think would prefer someone more normal? I mean, if he had a girlfriend, that is."

"But there's nothing wrong with hoping for one, right?"

"Actually, Kagami-kun's coach from America happens to be blonde and big-breasted."

"Seriously? What a lucky guy!"

"We were talking about his coach, not his girlfriend!"

"Whose girlfriend are you talking about?"

"GAH!" The trio spun around to see Kise beaming at them. "Yo!"

"Damn you, Kise; don't scare me like that!"

"Midorima-kun is here too."

"What are all of you doing, anyway? Ah! Kurokocchi! It's great to see you again! It must have been fate that had let us meet again!"

"What happened to that senpai of yours?"

"He went home already. I was just walking around when I bumped into this guy."

Kuroko looked towards a slightly-annoyed Midorima.

"I thought you were going to catch a movie."

Midorima pushed up his glasses before murmuring, "Got the wrong date."

"Shh! Be quiet, all of you! He's going to notice!"

" 'He'?" Midorima questioned. "Just what are all of you up to this time?"

"It's nothing! Really!"

"Actually, we're spying on…" Aomine slapped Kuroko's head downwards before he could even finish his sentence.

"Whoever said you could tell them, Tetsu?"

"Hmm? Let me see," Kise poked his head out and immediately spotted the person they had been 'spying' on. "I see. This'll be interesting! Let me join you!"

"Sure! The more the merrier!"

"You're joining in too, Midorimacchi!"

"Why do I have to be involved in your childish antics?"

"But you're curious too, right?"

"K-Keh…"

Everyone was silent for a while. Surprisingly, it was Kuroko who had broken it this time.

"Hey. Has anyone seen #2?"

* * *

I was planning on updating sooner, but I went to watch 'Snow White and the Huntsman' with my best friend and her childhood friend. It was a good movie, and it gave me ideas for a one-shot. Okay, sue me for jotting down ideas in the middle of the movie in the dark, but that's why I carry my idea jotter with me all the time.

I assume I do not need to reveal who the red-haired person who is being spied on, do I?

And let's have someone from Seirin next chapter. We just can't have only the GoM here, can we now?


	9. Chp 8: Of a Lucky Tree and Flowery Truth

**Warning: OOC moments and a very badly done parody of an infamous Fullmetal Alchemist scene.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket and its franchise!**

* * *

"#2 is missing?"

"It seems that way."

"But I thought he was supposed to be a good dog that doesn't run off as and when he pleases?"

"He is. But this is strange. It's the first time he had just disappeared like this."

"Well, there's a first for everything."

"But it's not the first time, isn't it? If I clearly recall during the Winter Cup, it wandered off into my rickshaw and happily did its little business there."

"Uwah. As expected of Midorimacchi; he doesn't forget a grudge."

"Anyway, I'll go find him."

"Do you want us to come along with you, Kurokocchi?"

"It's okay; I can handle it by myself."

Meanwhile, somewhere along that very same road Kuroko and the rest of the Generation of Miracles were at, Tetsuya # 2 was taking a walk by himself, squeezing through the legs of the humans in the crowd as he spotted a familiar person ahead of him. Running past both clothed and bare legs of the people around him, he called out to that person.

"Arf!"

"Hmm?" A tall boy with dark brown hair paused in his tracks. "I could've sworn I just heard something familiar."

"Arf!"

He looked around for the source of the bark before looking down at his feet to spot a familiar puppy wagging his tail at him.

"Arf!" The pup barked in a greeting.

"If it isn't #2!" Kiyoshi Teppei bent down to pet the puppy. "What are you doing here by yourself? Where's Kuroko?"

"Arf!"

"Really, #2, you don't expect me to understand what you're trying to tell me even just by barking like that."

The pup gave a soft whine.

"Well, why don't you stick with me until we find Kuroko? If we don't bump into him, then I'll take you back to his place. What do you think about that?"

"Arf!"

With a smile, Kiyoshi stood up, scanning the area to see if he could spot the ice-blue-haired boy amongst the crowd; if he isn't already that hard to spot in the first place, that is. It was then a sudden realization hit Kiyoshi. He hadn't had the slightest idea where Kuroko lived. So it would be better if he could find Kuroko, then and there.

"Oh my, look who it is." A voice behind Teppei sneered. "To think we would meet at a place like this, hm."

"Hanamiya. What a coincidence indeed."

"What's with that face of yours? Not happy to see me again?"

"I'd rather not, actually." Anyone who would see the smile on Kiyoshi's face would've thought that he was simply joking, but the narrowing of his eyes and the look in them told Hanamiya otherwise.

"That's so cold of you, Kiyoshi-kun."

"Don't address me so familiarly. I have no intention on being all cozy with you, pal."

"Arf!"

"Hmm? What's this? A dog?" Hanamiya picked up #2, who started squirming at the unfamiliar touch. "Yours?"

"My teammate's," Kiyoshi's brows furrowed. "Could you please put him down?"

"I refuse. A dog, huh."

"What's the matter? You hate dogs or something?"

"You have to be joking, Kiyoshi-kun. In the contrary, I love dogs."

"Seriously?"

"Of course! Dogs are the embodiment of loyalty! They follow their master's comments over all else! Be a jerk to them and they don't complain; plus they won't even say anything if you make them stay back after school for hours and hours just for extra practice! Believe me, Kiyoshi-kun, they are the great servants of man!"

"Huh…"

"Pardon me for a moment, Kiyoshi-kun; I just happened to have gotten caught up in the moment."

"Well, that sounded really out of character for someone like you."

"Oh?"

"It was disgusting, really. Now unhand the dog."

"And if I refuse?"

"Hm?" Another voice spoke as a pair of large hands snatched Tetsuya #2 from Hanamiya's hands. "This little doggie looks familiar… Where have I seen him before?"

"You! You're…"

* * *

I wasn't going to add Hanamiya or Kiyoshi, but when Starian NightZz-san suggested Hanamiya, I somehow envisioned him with the Roy Mustang-thing and it was stuck in my head for a few days before I eventually decided to add him. And Kiyoshi is there because I decided to throw him in on a whim.

AND I KNOW HOW OOC HANAMIYA SOUNDS. I read that arc too fast to even bother with his personality. (In the first place, I loathe that guy)

And I love this week's chapter of KuroBasu. I already read it in Chinese (thank the stars that I had to learn Chinese in school) and it really made my day.

And that's all for this week. Until this Sunday, everyone!


	10. Chp 9: Of Curiousity and Spying Part Two

**NOTE: When I wrote this chapter, I did not know that Rakuzan High was located in Kyoto. Hence, please don't ask me why Akashi is in Tokyo.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket and its franchise!**

* * *

Kuroko ran as he scanned the area, hoping to catch a glimpse of #2.

Really, where could have that puppy gone? Now he kind of knew how Coach, Captain and the rest feel whenever he disappears out of the blue.

But a puppy getting lost in a sea of people was another thing altogether.

He turned towards his right, where he had managed to catch a glimpse of Kiyoshi-senpai, who was talking to two other people; of which both were familiar. One of the two, a particular person who stood out from most of the people in the crowd, was holding in his gigantic hands the little puppy he had been looking for.

"… #2!"

XXX

Back at the train station, our group of nosy high-schoolers were still busy spying on a particular someone.

"Kurokocchi sure is taking his time… where do you think that puppy went?"

"Beats me." Aomine shrugged his shoulders.

"Anyway, how long have we been standing here? It feels like hours."

"We've only been here for ten minutes, to be precise." Midorima checked his watch.

"But is he really waiting for his date? I mean, it's not like him to be early for an appointment, nor it's like him to wait for someone. I mean, when we were late for something back then in Middle School, he just left five minutes after the designated time, right?"

"Would you keep your mouth shut already, Kise; it's getting on my nerves."

"Eh? That's so mean, Midorimacchi!"

"For once, I agree with him."

"Aominecchi, you too?"

"Me too."

"Momoicchi too? Why is everyone so against me today? I mean, even Kasamatsu-senpai kicked me so many times today that my butt has gone numb. And speaking of things going numb, I think my legs are asleep from kneeling here for so long…"

"JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!"

"Oh? What are all of you doing here?"

For the second time today, Aomine and Momoi jumped, this time at the sound of a lazy voice that just came abruptly from behind them. Kise almost screamed, if not for Momoi who had covered his mouth in time. Midorima also jumped slightly, with his glasses nearly slipping off his nose in the process.

"M-Mukkun!"

"Murasakibaracchi! And Kurokocchi!"

"I'm back."

"Murasakibara; I thought you lived in the Akita prefecture now? What are you doing in Tokyo?"

"I can't find these in my place," Murasakibara gestured to the bags of snacks that were hanging off his long arms. "So I came to restock on them. They're my favourites, after all."

"You know, if you continue eating like this, you'd die from diabetes before you reach the age of 25."

"Then I choose to die happy."

It was then a familiar whine was heard.

"Say, Mukkun, why is #2 riding on top of your head?"

The pup whined again as he clung onto Murasakibara's purple head for dear life.

"I can't remember, actually."

"Eh?"

"But it's great that you managed to find him; don't you agree, Kurokocchi?"

"Yeah."

"So what are all of you doing here?"

"As you can see…" Momoi pointed to the red-head that was still standing by the fountain.

"Is that Aka-chin?"

"If it isn't obvious enough."

"But why are you guys watching him?" Murasakibara asked as he took the puppy off his head and handed him back to his master.

"We're spying on him."

"Kurokocchi! You didn't have to say that out loud!"

"But it's the truth."

"Actually, won't Aka-chin get mad if he finds out that we're spying on him?" Murasakibara opened a packet of chips, grabbing a piece and started chomping on it. "I mean… you all know how Aka-chin is like, right?"

The rest stared in silence as the realization hit them.

"…"

"We're screwed."

"About time you realized; Aho-mine!"

"But you were here the whole time too, Satsuki!"

"Keep it down, guys; he's going to hear us!"

Meanwhile, the former captain of Teikou remained standing by the fountain, his arms crossed as his eyelid twitched in mild irritation.

For how long was that bunch of idiots planning to spy on him? He had already noticed that they were there, watching him from behind that accursed pillar, right from the beginning!

If he were still their captain, he'd give them a training session they'd never forget. Maybe he should do something to them to teach them a little lesson, hm.

"Sei-chan?" Akashi Seijuurou snapped out from his thoughts as he heard someone call him. "I'm sorry that I'm late; have you been waiting long?"

"It's fine, Grandmother. Are you tired from your long journey? Shall I take your luggage for you?"

"A train ride like that can't tire out a woman like me, even at this age," The elderly woman laughed. "Thank you so much for your help, dear."

Oh well, there's always a next time; Akashi thought as he escorted his grandmother back to his house.

The rest of the Generation of Miracles, still gathered behind the pillar, were currently suffering a bout of mixed reactions. While some were trying their best to hold back their laughter, others were just staring in disbelief. Only Kuroko was left with a neutral expression on his face, despite it being a bit forced.

"You know," Kuroko spoke. "I think he just sent a glare our way."

"Arf!"

* * *

I thought you'd guys would've liked the FMA-scene last chapter, but guess it wasn't that funny, huh?

The part about Murasakibara getting diabetes was from a real conversation I had with someone. And his (Murasakibara) response was what I had said. I need to eat sweet stuff to think; I just can't help it. And people tend to give me weird looks when I'm at the dessert corner at a buffet (especially those intercontinental-style buffets at hotels).

Note to alice106th: I told you that image of #2 on Murasakibara's head was stuck in my head... but I wonder if dogs actually have a fear of heights like I do. And I probably won't be adding more characters unless I do it on a whim.

Note to Fantasy-Magician: He was comparing the dog to his team-mates. Or maybe it was vice versa. Sorry if it wasn't clear.

By the way, this story would be taking a break this Thursday, because I'll be overseas on my yearly family vacation. **THE SUN, THE POOL AND THE PADDY FIELDS, HERE WE COME!** (You're free to guess where we'd be going.) I'll post up only one chapter next week, maybe on Saturday after I (and A Natsume Yuujinchou Lover) post the last part of 'Blood is Thicker than Water'.

TWO MORE CHAPTERS TO GO!


	11. Chp 10: Of Basketball and Blackmail

**This is the the last second chapter. All we have left after this is the epilogue.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket and its franchise!**

* * *

"Let's go home, boy." Kuroko balanced the bags of groceries he was carrying in both hands, with Tetsuya #2 walking by his side.

"Arf!"

The sun was now setting, dying the streets a warm shade of orange. It has been a long afternoon for Kuroko, especially after meeting so many people that he usually wouldn't have met on a regular basis, even less when it happened to be on the same day. All he wanted now was to collapse onto his bed and sleep to his heart's content.

And tomorrow will be the start of another hectic week of school and basketball.

Speaking of basketball, it has been ages since he played with Kagami-kun outside of practice. One would think that they spend hours practicing their combination on their own, but in fact they didn't. It felt more natural to practice their act during a match itself; especially since the flow for each and every match is always different and unpredictable.

Turning his head to his left, Kuroko spotted the basketball court where he had first played one-on-one with Kagami on they had met. He would usually walk past it on his way home from school, watching the people play. A small smile crept onto his face. He had played with Aomine there before, that is, before he changed.

He stood, by the wired fence, watching a familiar redhead dribble the ball along the court with monstrous speed, stopping to take off into a powerful jump as he threw the ball with practiced ease, shooting it into the net.

Kuroko loved basketball; and he still does. If he hadn't started playing basketball, he wouldn't have met all the wonderful people he had met today.

Izuki-senpai.

Kise-kun and Kasamatsu.

Coach and Captain.

Midorima-kun and Takao.

Aomine-kun and Momoi.

Kiyoshi-senpai. (There was that guy Hanamiya as well, but Kuroko would never consider that snarker a 'wonderful person'.)

Murasakibara-kun.

Akashi-kun.

Kagami-kun.

And of course, Tetsuya #2; since Koganei-senpai was the one who had bestowed the name onto him.

Not to forget the rest of the senpai and everyone else at Seirin.

Kuroko set the groceries down on a nearby bench as he scooped up Tetsuya #2, approaching the person who he had named his light slowly.

"Good day."

"Arf!"

"GAHH!" The taller boy almost shrieked, dropping the orange ball in his hands. Kagami Taiga spun around to spot two identical pairs of eyes staring straight at him. "What the hell; it's just you, Kuroko."

"Practicing on a Sunday, Kagami-kun?"

"So what if I am? Besides, don't scare people like that. You'll decrease their lifespans if you continue to do it on a regular basis."

"It's not good to overwork yourself, you know. At least relax on a weekend."

"Basketball is relaxing to me."

"I see."

It was silent for a while between the two teammates before the taller of the two spoke.

"Wanna play a game?" He asked, spinning the ball and balancing it on one finger.

"I must decline. I have a duty to bring home tonight's ingredients."

"Not even for five minutes?"

"Nope." Kuroko paused. "Unless…"

"Unless what?"

"Why don't you have dinner at my place and we play after that?"

"Hah? Why should I have dinner at your place?"

"You live alone, don't you? Besides, it would make my mom happy to finally have a friend over."

Kuroko was speaking the truth. Being as quiet and reserved, not to mention almost invisible, as her son has always been, the woman was always worried that her son would often spend his childhood growing up alone. In fact, no words could describe her happiness when her son decided to take up basketball, a team sport, in Middle School.

It delighted her to know that her son was finally making the effort to make friends.

"That has nothing to do with me living alone. How old do you think we are; anyway? High schoolers just don't invite friends over on a whim."

"If you don't come, I'll just continue scaring you as I please."

"That's blackmail, you sadist! And don't say that with a straight face; it's even scarier than being blackmailed!"

"It is? But it's normal, isn't it?"

"Like hell it is, moron!"

"Arf!" Tetsuya #2 barked in rare agreement with the other boy.

"Since when do you and #2 get along so well?"

"Like hell we do!"

"You know, you sound like Aomine-kun when you speak like that."

"I do not have anything in common with that guy!"

Kuroko raised a skeptical, silent eyebrow at the exclamation.

"I beg to differ."

"Arf!"

"Oi, #2," Kagami glared at the pup. "Whose side are you on, really?"

"Obviously mine."

* * *

Bali was just beautiful. But time to get back to reality.

I didn't expect Afternoon Coincidences to end so soon; but looks like I'll be starting Parallel sooner than I may plan to.

... I don't think I have anything else to say this time.

I hoped you have enjoyed this chapter! The epilogue will be posted on Thursday!


	12. Epilogue: Good Night

For those who didn't know, I've already put up the first chapter of Parallel (and will remove that preview soon enough). Though I have no plans to put up the next chapter until early July. (You can blame my school for that)

I also had two one-shot ideas, but I don't have time to write... sobs. Oh well. I'll just write the plot down and do it when my vacation comes in September.

I'd like to thank everyone who had read this story and also those who had reviewed! I hope you all will enjoy Parallel once it (officially) starts in July!

So this is the final chapter. Enjoy!

******Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket and its franchise!**

* * *

That night, Kuroko plopped onto his bed, sinking into the sheer comfort of the sheets and the soft mattress.

"So comfy…"

"Tetchan! Dry your hair before you sleep; you'll catch a cold if you don't," his mother called from the hallway, knowing her son's habit of hitting the bed the very moment he was done with his bath.

"Okay." Came the muffled reply.

As he sat up in a cross-legged position, he grabbed the towel that had been hanging around his neck. He draped it over his head, but made no effort to rub it through his damp locks of light blue hair. He remained seated, lost in thought as he recalled the events of the lengthy afternoon and of the evening.

It had taken a lot of convincing, but finally Kagami agreed to join the Kuroko family for dinner. Though he wouldn't admit it, Kuroko knew the other boy was curious to discover whether his family… and perhaps even his house, was as 'invisible' as he was.

Imagine the surprise received when his mother greeted him enthusiastically, bursting into an outbreak of chatter of how he was how she had imagined him to be.

And the even greater surprise… or shock he had gotten that day when Kuroko's father… or better known as Papa Tetsu in the household, returned home from work that day. Apparently, all the three (now four) members of the household happened to have the word 'Tetsu' in their names; which Kagami thought was a little odd.

Kagami had expected the man to be a lot shorter than he had imagined… but was left utterly flabbergasted when he had realized that the man was about his height, if not a little taller than him.

Apparently, Papa Tetsu had spent most of his school life since elementary school playing basketball, too; and was darn good at it. However, his love for literature was stronger than his love for the sport and decided to pursue a career in a famous publishing company as an editor rather than to play for the national team. Now he is the editor-in-chief of one of Japan's most popular sport magazines.

His only son had inherited his interest for the sport… but apparently not majority of the genes that was often present in most players of the said sport. Height, obviously, was one of them. (There might even be a gene for basketball; but who knows, really.)

It was then Kagami Taiga had (not so) cleverly deduced that his shadow had inherited all physical appearances from his mother and his personality… and invisibility from his father.

Still, the man had invited the boy into his house with a warm welcome, despite his monotonous way of speech and expressionless face. According to Mama Tetsu, the man was actually more than happy to have 'Tetchan' bring a friend home for dinner, but was too shy to admit it.

Kagami looked as if he had his doubts, but Kuroko let it slide.

They had a hearty dinner of rice with curry, which Kagami had said was the best that he had ever tasted. They had their fair share of conversations, too, with Kagami and Mama Tetsu doing most of the talking. The red-head had even asked for the recipe after the meal, which the woman was more than happy to share.

Afterwards, the three guys headed out for a game of basketball, which had Kagami winning with 76 to 22 (Papa Tetsu lost count for Kagami after that) even with Kuroko utilizing his special shoot. Well, for a better or for a worse, Kuroko could now score; so who's complaining?

"Arf!" Tetsuya #2's bark interrupted Kuroko from his thoughts.

"You want to sleep here today, boy?"

The dog wagged his tail with more enthusiasm than all the members of Seirin could ever have put together before a big match.

"Give me a moment, okay?" Crawling off the bed, Kuroko made his way to the bathroom while drying his hair, hanging the now damp towel on one of the metal hooks fixed on the wall. Dragging his feet slowly back to his room, he turned on the lamp by his bedside, picking up his half-read novel from his table and tossing it onto his pillow.

Bending down, he lifted up the pup and settled under the covers, placing him on top of the blanket next to him. He then proceeded to pick up his book, flipping the page open to where he had last stopped reading and continued where he had left off.

Sometime passed after that; and a few chapters later, Kuroko gave a loud yawn. Marking the page where he had stopped and closing the book, Kuroko spotted the puppy sound asleep on the blanket. He gave a light smile, turning off the lamp as he lay down to sleep.

"Good night."

* * *

Side Note: Papa and Mama Tetsu's names are Kotetsu and Tetsuno. I modeled Kuroko's parents somewhat after Yukina's in the shoujo manga 'Watashi ni xx Shinasai!'. And if you're wondering why Papa Tetsu is an editor, I decided on a whim. You'll probably get to see Papa and Mama Tetsu in Parallel (though I haven't thought of how to include them yet)

For those reading Parallel, see you in July!

Cheers,  
_Dreams of the Future_


End file.
